This invention is a particular improvement to the type of drag mechanism or brake mechanism shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,979 issued to H. O. Henze, Nov. 18, 1969 and 3,425,644 issued to F. S. Griste, Feb. 4, 1969. Operation of the brake mechanism shown in exploded views in FIGS. 5 and 6, respectively, of those patents is clearly described in their respective specifications. Referring, for example, to the '644 patent, there is shown a rotatable cam member 68 having notches 69 in the cam surface 70 which cam surface and notches accommodate the pins 65 mounted in the follower 61. Typically the pins 65 are two in number and are located on a common diameter 180.degree. apart.
The cam and follower come into play when the drag lever 76, 75 respectively in FIG. 1 of the two patents, is moved through an arc. Typically, this arc is more than 90" but less than 135.degree., and more typically an arc of 120.degree.. Both patents indicate that by depressing stop means, such as the pins 83, 85, FIG. 5 of the '644 patent, the lever 75 can be moved further, i.e. from approximately 95 to a maximum of 120 degrees. It will be appreciated, however, that physically, there are limits to how much cam surface can be covered and 120.degree. is considered optimum in the art.
I have disclosed in more detail the parts of the prior art as currently used in FIGS. 1 through 5, and I am using the same numbers as used in the '644 patent to describe like parts. In particular, the bearing carrier 61 retains the pin 65. The bearing carrier may be referred to as a follower/retainer; and herein after I will refer to it as the follower. The pins 65 are disposed at 180.degree. and ride on the cam faces, or surfaces, 70. Notches 69 are provided for a rest position, known as a free spool position, in which breaking force is not being applied as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. In FIGS. 4 and 5, maximum drag has been applied, as for example by moving the lever 75 in FIG. 1 of the '644 patent to rotate the cam 68 to its fullest extent; in this case, less than 135.degree.. From these Figures, it will be noted that the cam follower pin 65 is kept in a fixed position relative to the follower 61 by a portion of the follower which embraces the upper portion of the pin 65 when viewed as in FIGS. 2 and 4. Since the surface 70A of the cam follower retainer meets with the cam face or surface 70 of the cam 68 in the free spool position, it will be appreciated that the maximum cam rise will be the distance indicated by the arrows in FIG. 2.
From these Figures it will be appreciated that as the cam is rotated with respect to the follower, the spacing between the cam and the cam follower changes. It is this change in spacing which causes variation in the amount of drag. The prior art design limits the maximum amount of cam rise and, ultimately, the maximum drag levels.
The cam follower pin is a round, hardened piece of metal that transfers the axial force of the cam to the follower. The cam follower pin is kept in a fixed position relative to the cam follower by that portion of the follower 61 identified as a flange 61A in FIG. 4. This flange 61A must extend nearly to the mid-point of the cam follower for support; as the cam follower pin is subjected to not only vertical forces, but also to lateral forces. Thus, the prior art flange limits the maximum amount of cam rise, to the exposed height of the cam follower pin.